The Data Management and Analysis Core (Core D) will provide support for the projects and other cores in all aspects of study design and data management and analysis. This POl focuses on the characterization of specific adiposity phenotypes by imaging techniques, the identification of predictors of the phenotypes among lifestyle and biomarker variables derived from measurements in various biological dimensions (genefics, metabolomics, microbiome), and testing the association of the predictors, as proxy measures, with the risk of several cancers. The study subjects are participants in the well-established Multiethnic Cohort (MEC) study. The experienced biostatisticians and bioinformaticians of Core D collectively have extensive experience with the MEC data and design, and the types of data and analyses needed to support the aims of the P01. Specific aims include (1) to enhance the complex MEC informatics system to identify cohort members to approach for recruitment, to track their progress through the study, and to monitor receipt, storage and shipment of all biologic materials, (2) to pre-process high through-put data from genetic variation, metabolomics and gut microbiome in order to reduce the dimensionality and provide the most appropriate data for analysis, and (3) to develop and execute analysis plans for each of the research projects of this P01 application, in conjunction with the Project Leaders. In particular, appropriate statistical tools and software will be used to find the most predictive models of the adiposity phenotype under study and for the association studies of these predictors with cancer risk. Heterogeneity will be examined and tested across the ethnic groups in the prediction and association models.